Multimedia PCs often incorporate CD-ROM drives and audio subsections. CD-ROM players are valuable as data storage devices, but also may be used to play standard Audio CD disks. However, typical computers today require that the CPU be fully “on” to play an audio CD. As a result, a typical portable computer today can only play CDs for about 2–3 hours.